


In Close Quarters

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, Beach Sex, Beaches, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben is tasked with updating and remodeling his parents' old beach house with limited funds by Snoke. When he discovers Rey, she's a perfect fit for his assistant. He just didn't realize how perfect for him in general she was.





	In Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Reylo Fanfic Recs 'Rewrite the Stars Fest' for the prompt:
> 
> Quote: it didn't scare me enough then, it does now
> 
> Scenario 2: AU boss and assistant like in "The intern" - I don't care who is who
> 
> As for the rating: I am pretty much happy with anything that does contain a little more than simple kissing, I am also in for a more explicit story.
> 
> Thank you to AdamDriversWife for reading over this for me!! 
> 
> I don't own Star Wars. It's my first time writing and publishing smut of any kind, so any feedback you have is appreciated! Also, this story is partially inspired by the song Anna Sun by Walk the Moon. If you want mood music, that is an excellent choice.

“When are you hiring an assistant?” Hux asked Ben one day.

 

“This is the tenth day in a row you've asked that question. Haven't you figured out what my answer will be yet? Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result,” said a calm Ben, not looking up from his work.

 

Hux flipped Ben off before saying, “Eventually you have to change your mind. You're too busy. Think of all the work you could oversee if you had more time from not organizing everything.”

 

“I've had assistants before; that was a huge mess I'd rather not deal with ever again. It didn't scare me enough then; it does now.”

 

“You're just saying that because the last three you had couldn't organize to save their lives. Snoke said you could choose your own this time. Do us all a favor, and find an assistant. Or else,” threatened Hux.

 

Ben waved him away and went back to his work. 

 

Ben had good reason to not want an assistant. The last three had all been disorganized and a hot mess for one reason or another, whether wasting money on personal stuff, mismanaging the funds and people, or attempting to have an affair with one of the workers he had. That last one sent the project into flames quickly as the two fought.

 

He had grown up repairing stuff with his father. He had gotten really good at it early on; he had an eye for details and was willing to work hard to get a project done, even doing the heavy lifting himself.

 

Granted, he hadn't done that the last few construction projects, but he was the project manager now. Snoke was trusting him, and he was failing in Snoke's eyes. He had one more chance to make it work within the confines set by Snoke, or else. Whatever project came next would make or break him.

 

And now this push for an assistant. It was ridiculous. 

 

A few hours later, he went to visit his mother, who had been insistent he come to dinner.

 

When he arrived, she had dinner ready, and she got right to the point as they sat down, his father away in a plane somewhere.

 

“Ben, honey, I know you're super busy with work right now, but is there any chance that I could ask you to take a look at our old summer beach house in Naboo soon?”

 

“The beach house? Why, Mother? You haven't been there in forever, with or without me,” questioned Ben with uncertainty. 

 

He remembered that house well. Every summer, his parents would stuff him and an obscene number of suitcases into a old station wagon and drive to Naboo, a sleepy little beach town that came alive in the summer.

 

Every summer, they stayed at that beach house for two months, sometimes more. Some of his best memories growing up were at that house.

 

The fact that they stopped going during high school, and hadn't visited since, worried him. That house would need a lot of updates.

 

“I know, but your father and I are about ready to retire. I'm tired of the city. I want to live there all year round,” said Leia. “If I had an idea of how much work and money it would cost, then I would know if your father could do most of it before we go there.”

 

“I doubt he should be doing all that. He's getting up there in age, just like you. I'd feel more comfortable if you paid someone to do it for you instead.”

 

“If only your company would consider doing small homes instead of big business buildings,” sighed Leia. “I'd love it if you oversaw it. I know I can trust you to take care of it.”

 

It was an interesting idea in its own way. He liked it. And, if things were as he suspected, the cost of it would make it tolerable to Snoke. 

“I'll talk to Snoke. I am in between projects right now, so I'll go visit the house this weekend to see if this is feasible.”

 

“Would you? Oh, Ben, thank you!” cried Leia.

 

Ben went to visit the beach house a few days later, after some grumbling from Snoke. Snoke agreed only because a small project seemed like a good way to measure Ben and not risk the whole company. 

 

Ben still remembered the route. After passing through the mountains, the fields and meadows rolled into view, every flower and tall grass on display as April ended, the air still cool and breezy.

 

Further west, the fields gave way to some open grounds, the local fairgrounds. Every summer, a large fair was hosted by the locals, and people from everywhere along the coast flocked to it.

 

Closer to the water lay the heart of the small town, downtown. Miles and miles of beaches dotted the coast, hotels and small bed and breakfasts squeezed in along with a limited number of restaurants. 

 

At the southern edge of town, the Nabierre house sat stalwart, boasting one of the best views of the lake from its house mounted up on a hill, a neat set of white, wooden stairs leading to the pristine, soft, white sands Naboo was famous for.

 

Now, however, the house was in severe disrepair. The wooden shutters and stairs were all in desperate need of a paint job, or just being replaced since they seemed rickety in spots. The once-clear windows were opaque and full of cobwebs. 

 

The yard was overrun with large plants and bushes. The screen on the front door was falling off, and even the door itself was loose at its hinges. The inside of the house was even worse.

 

The time and money needed for this house made Ben's heart ache. This childhood sanctuary had been neglected, just like he had by his parents. He felt a sort of kinship with it at once.

 

“Tell Snoke I'm taking this beach house project. This house is falling apart. It needs even more work than I thought,” he said to Hux over the phone soon after. “I'm going to head into town to find laborers and then come back to grab what I need from the office. After that, I'm staying in Naboo until this house is done.”

 

It was easy to find laborers. He and his family were well-known, and everyone was looking for work, even if they didn't trust the prodigal son of Leia Organa-Solo.

 

He ended up treating himself for dinner by going to the most expensive place in town. It had always been a family favorite, and Maz, the owner, always remembered him.

 

Dinner was midway done when Maz dropped by. 

 

“Ben. It's good to see you around here, and just in time for the summer season. What brings you here?”

 

“I'm fixing up the old, family beach house. Mother wants to turn it into a year-round living area.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that. You'll find plenty of help since it's close to summer. If you want to leave a few posters here to look for more workers, go ahead. Good luck, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the meal.”

 

“Thank you, Maz,” he said with gratitude.

 

Everyone else had been less than inviting, but at least she always came through.

 

At the end of the meal, he picked up his briefcase and dropped off a few flyers at the main desk before heading out.

 

Midway to the side door, a waitress with an empty tray turned a blind corner and rammed into him, sending his open briefcase to the ground, his papers flying everywhere. Using his quick reflexes, he saved the waitress from falling by grabbing her hips.

 

She had such small, firm hips. 

 

“Hands off the merchandise,” snapped the woman, finally coming out of her trance of self-shame.

 

Her eyes looked up and met his dark ones. For a moment, she forgot that he was touching her, and she actually  _ wanted  _ him to explore her. Any broad-chested man who could pull off a well-tailored suit like that and had long hair was welcome.

 

Ben, meanwhile, was having trouble breathing. No woman should be able to look so small and delicate in her uniform, and yet have the taut muscles and body that she did.

 

He wanted to lean her over, and see what happened to those thighs higher up.

 

When he blinked, he got lucky.

 

She pulled herself free of his loose grip and bent over to pick up all of his papers out of guilt.

 

Ben was enjoying the view  _ way  _ too much. By the time he finally snapped out of his trance, she had picked up almost everything already.

 

He made the necessary apologies after that, hoping that she would let him off for all his staring. 

 

“I'm sorry. I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

 

“Don't worry about it. You were just trying to save me. Thank you. Just….don't mention it again.”

 

She did not seem to have noticed. Instead, she walked over with all the papers after she had taken a minute to organize them.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said, handing him the papers. “I always try to watch that corner, but for some reason I missed your tall, dark figure.”

 

“It's understandable,” he started. He had had more words he wanted to say to her, but he got a glance at how she organized the stack.

 

To his utter amazement, it was just the way he liked it.

 

“What is it?” she asked, seeing his paling face. 

 

“You actually know how to organize stuff,” he blurted, making her laugh.

 

“Of course I do. I pride myself on my skills there. If only I could get paid well to do that.”

 

“Do you type quickly and know how to use Microsoft products? Can you handle budgets? Do you have a college degree?” he continued, everything flying out of his mouth at once in his excitement. He pulled her off to the side of the room.

 

“Yes, but why-"

 

“Because I want to offer you a job,” he interrupted. “I'll give you twenty dollars an hour to be my assistant. I'm a project manager working on a construction project here in town. Take it or leave it.”

 

Her mouth opened and closed in surprise until she made a decision. It was way more money than Maz could give her, and it was close to what she had gone to college for.

 

“My name’s Rey. I'll take your offer. Who are you? You're new,” she asked, putting out a hand to shake. 

 

“I'm Ben Solo. I'm not new. I'm a local,” he said as they shook. “I've been coming here since forever.  _ You _ are new.”

 

“Guilty. I got here in December, after I graduated early from college nearby. I can't afford the master's degree right now, so I'm saving up for it,” she said.

 

She didn't want to mention that the only reason she ended up here was because of some pretty boy that she had been dating at the end of college. He got a job in Naboo, and she had followed him eagerly.

 

Then she realized what a small town it was, and that it had nothing to offer someone with her degree. Worse, he ran off with someone else within a few weeks of arriving, taking a better job and leaving her there, alone. Again.

 

“Good. By the end of summer, you'll be able to afford it. Here's my card. It has my work and personal number to call me if you change your mind.”

 

Rey scoffed at the notion of quitting so soon.

 

“I'm trying to find laborers to work on the house right now. Here is the address of the house, and information related to it. I'll be back in a few days. You'll be busy, and probably won't last long.”

 

“Then you're about to be proven wrong,” she said smugly. “I'll stay there until I'm good and ready, or you don't need me.”

 

He cracked a smile at the ridiculous notion of not needing an assistant when he knew perfectly well he always would. She would be necessary for this project at least, since he wanted to oversee everything himself.

 

Rey was certain that she had made the right choice when she saw him smile. He was tall and gorgeous, had strong hands, and had a smile that she could imagine at night. She would make him smile like that regularly.

 

“Make sure you read all the poor reviews online about me carefully before you come on board. I'm exactly what they say I am,” he warned.

 

“And what's that?” she asked.

 

“A beast. A monster who likes to prey on his assistants,” he said with a wolfish grin as he leaned in. “I'm very demanding, but I'll make it  _ well  _ worth your while.”

 

Rey crossed her legs, suddenly feeling warm all over. If he was a beast, then his keen sense of smell might notice how she responded to his words, and his piercing eyes would notice the way her chest was now heaving. His voice sent shivers everywhere. 

 

“You're not averse to overtime, are you?” he continued. “You'll be doing quite a bit of it. We're going to be working in some close quarters for the next few months until this project is done.”

 

His eyes captured hers, just as his voice drew her in. She was useless in that moment, other than to shake her head.

 

He couldn't get enough of her. She seemed so fierce and determined, and yet, as she stared up at him, he got the feeling that she was just as entranced by him as he was enthralled by her. He wanted to explore her everywhere.

 

Which presented a problem. He shouldn't mix business and pleasure, especially after seeing how most women royally messed things up after a bad breakup.

 

“I hope you're not dating anyone,” he whispered, getting in closer, seeing how close she would let him. “You're not going to have much free time. You're going to be married to your work.”

 

Rey didn't even flinch. She accepted the intrusion with a challenge and some measure of excitement.

 

“No, I'm not. And don't expect anything to happen between us, either. I don't date rich pretty boys anymore. It didn't scare me enough then; it does now.”

 

He surprised her by pulling back at once, the rejection stinging but needed. 

 

“I appreciate your honesty and professionalism. It'll get you far with me,” he said quietly.

 

After that, he made himself scarce and prepared for what was to come. She thankfully texted him later that night so that he had a way of contacting her.

 

\------

 

A few days later, he came back into Naboo with one trailer, another one soon to follow along with a few of his most trusted workers from the city.

 

By agreement, Rey met him at the house. When he came up to her, she was admiring the classical beauty of the architecture of the house. 

 

As requested, she wore jeans and a professional top, along with sneakers. Safety was important in construction areas, and he had the rest of the safety equipment in his trailer.

 

He hadn't had time to change out of his normal suit from the office, so he just strolled over to her, quietly standing behind her.

 

“Are you ready to begin the hard work?” he asked, his voice low and seductive. 

 

To her credit, she didn't flinch away, and instead stepped back to be closer to him before turning her head slightly.

 

“So the reviews were right about you silently stalking through the corridors,” she murmured, her eyes taking in all of him.

 

He nodded, allowing her gaze to wander, as he let his do the same.

 

For once in his life, she didn't seem to find him lacking. She seemed pleased by what she saw and wasn't all that bothered by him creeping up behind her.

 

She may have agreed with herself not to touch the goods, but there had been nothing said about not looking. And she intended to look plenty at him. According to other reviews, he also had no concept of personal space. He didn't touch, but he got close.

 

She liked that idea very much.

 

She took his open hand and squeezed it, making him freeze.

 

Yep, he definitely wasn't used to being touched. He continued to surprise her. 

 

“Shall we set up the office?” she asked. “I want to see what I have to work with. Also, I found a few more guys who can work.”

 

“How'd you do that? I thought you were new in town?” he asked in surprise as he led her to the trailer.

 

“I've gotten to know people from working countless waitress jobs,” she said with a shrug as she carried along a large purse.

 

When they got to the trailer, he showed her his desk, and her desk across from him. Behind her desk were cabinets to organize everything. It was close quarters, but she was small and not worried by it. 

 

She also gave him a copy of her resume, in case anyone asked for it, pulling it from the depths of her purse. It was one of many things she kept in there, besides extra writing and office supplies, desk decorations, a small toolkit, and many other assorted things.

 

\-------

 

After spending the first day with Rey walking around the home writing down everything to be inspected and repaired, he realized that the small budget Snoke had given him was not going to be enough. 

 

His initial inspection had been too brief, and now the money aspect worried him, as it always did on these kinds of projects. He hated being the cause of the lack of money for once.

 

He made a call to Snoke asking for more, but after he was laughed off the call and told to try harder with what he had, he was in a sour mood.

 

Luckily for him, Rey had heard everything. She developed a quick dislike of Snoke (much to his horror). 

 

“Ben, is the project really in such dire straits?” she asked with concern, walking around his desk to stand in front of him.

 

He nodded dejectedly.

 

“This is much bigger than I expected. I don't want to do a shoddy job for my parents. They deserve much better than this for a retirement home,” he said, his eyes showing much frustration. 

 

His concern for his parents and the house touched her. She had heard from all the locals the various stories about him, of his rebellious nature that made him disappear after college. She saw his gruff nature everyday, and yet, this house brought out something softer in him. He cared deep down, just like his parents had always been depicted as.

 

“Then cut my pay. I'm still making way more than I think I should as an assistant. You could, too. We'll save where we can, right?” she said, looking hopeful.

 

“We’re two of many, but everything will help. Thank you,” he said, gaining more respect for her by the moment.

 

As she walked back to her desk, he selfishly enjoyed the view. It didn't matter that she wore jeans; they were snug and hugged every curve of hers as she swung her hips.

 

Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. She definitely did, as she always felt his eyes on her. It didn't bother her, as he respected her desire to not start anything.

 

They both wanted to look but not touch, and she was just fine with that, as she always enjoyed the view when he left the office. 

 

She somehow managed to convince the laborers to work for a little less than advertised the next day, and for that alone, Ben was ready to hold on to her for a very long time to come. He was starting to realize that some people could be trusted.

 

\-------

 

They also discovered that the old station wagon of his childhood had been stashed away in the garage. He tried a few times to get the car running, but nothing worked. If it could be turned on, they would have another vehicle to make runs for supplies with.

 

On the fourth day, he was about fed up with the car, but that was when Rey walked into the office in an old mechanic shirt and with a toolbox.

 

“I hear the car still isn't running. I'd like to take a look at it, if you don't mind me disappearing for a few hours,” she said confidently. “I used to repair cars in college.”

 

“If you can get that rust bucket to work, you can have the day off,” he said as he led her to the car.

 

She grinned. Once they arrived at the garage, she popped the hood and began digging around inside. 

 

Ben was a little ashamed at first that he stared, but when she looked up once with a knowing look and asked for a wrench with a small sway of her hips, he didn't care anymore. He looked on and handed her tools as she worked.

 

In no time at all, the car was running, and discovered to have some gas already in it.

 

“Well, a deal's a deal. You can go home now,” he said reluctantly. 

 

“I've changed my mind about what I want. When we get to the end of this project, take me out to eat at Maz’s restaurant as a thank you. I've always wanted to be on the other side of the table there. There's too much right now that needs to be done anyway,” she said.

 

Ben was gobsmacked for a moment and finally agreed, glad that she wasn't leaving. A certain part of him was excited that she wanted to have dinner with him and willingly spend time with him.

 

After that, their dynamic changed yet more. Slowly he ceded more of the control of the office over to her, allowing him to spend more time watching the work. 

 

Not only that, but at the end of each day, he began to make it a habit of telling her what was accomplished and what he was still worried about. She gave him a patient, practical, understanding ear that went a long way to calming him down and making him appreciate her all the more.

 

At the end of the first week, he ended up getting his hands dirty for the first of many times. He had been telling Rey about what he wanted done with each piece of timber when it was discovered that it was in the way of work. 

 

“Excuse me a second,” he said to her as he jogged over in his suit to help pick it up.

 

She was surprised at first that he picked it all up without any grunt or sign of concern and then moved it for the two guys pushing something else, but upon further reflection, she knew she shouldn't be. He had defined muscles under that suit from working out; of course he could easily do that.

 

It wasn't until he got back to the office that he realized that he had a splinter as he placed his hand on the desk.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What's wrong? Do you need something?” she asked with immediate concern.

 

“I've got a splinter,” he spit out, causing her to get up.

 

Soon she perched herself on the edge of his desk, examining his hand, tweezers at the ready from her purse.

 

“Next time, you should wear gloves,” she said gently. “As nice as it is of you to help, I don't want to see you keep on injuring yourself. Maybe you should wear more comfy clothes and always carry gloves just in case.”

 

He barely heard her words, as his mind was too focused on her small, calloused hands as they gently swept across his much larger one. She used the pads of her fingers to find the splinter before pulling it out, her face intent on her work. 

 

It was getting easier to see why people listened to her so easily and seemed to like her universally. Everyone in town loved her. She was selfless to a fault, and she had a caring streak that he enjoyed being on the receiving end of.

 

When she was finished, her hands ran across his again, wanting to double-check her work. The issue was that the light, feathery touches evolved into lingering touches, which turned into some sort of hand massage.

 

Truth be told, Ben was getting turned on by that sequence of events. It was getting harder not to move or say something. He wanted to return the favor. 

 

When she finally looked up at him, she had a curious look on her face, of interest intermingled with something darker in her eyes. As their eyes met, she smiled, giving him a secret, knowing grin as she brushed her fingers across the length of his hand.

 

“I think you're safe now,” she whispered as she leaned in, her hand pushing his down to her lap.

 

Her legs were warm and inviting, firm and powerful. He gripped her left leg, running his thumb along her thigh briefly. It spiked  _ something  _ within them both that left them both breathless. 

 

He was definitely not safe from her anymore, and vice versa.

 

Then, she got up, satisfied with her work.

 

After that, they began flirting with one another in small ways. When she had to bring something to him, she always stood over his shoulder and leaned over, letting various parts of her body brush up against his. 

 

He started out unsure during those “accidental" touches, but eventually he became bolder, stopping her at times. He also made goofy faces at her when she was on the phone or talking to others. The first time he did it had been accidental, and she laughed so heartily that he did it again with regularity.

 

He also discovered that she liked his voice. As long as he whispered what he wanted in her ear, she usually went along with it, whether it was staying late or dealing with a recalcitrant employee.

 

\--------

 

A month into the project, they were touring the home for progress when one of the hired men asked them to come over to a door with a bad lintel. 

 

“We’re planning to just take out the whole door and wall. It'll be faster and cheaper,” said the man.

 

“You can't do that,” cut in Rey. “I’ve studied the floor plans for this house. This wall is needed structurally, to support the whole place. We can't knock it down.”

 

“How do you know that?” asked Ben, trying to remember this wall in particular on the prints of the house.

 

“I studied civil engineering and architecture in college,” she said seriously. “I know my walls, and I've spent a lot of time in this place already to memorize it.”

 

That last part he couldn't deny. She was in there at least once a day, running around and looking for him. 

 

She had always looked over his shoulder at the blueprints for the house, but he hadn't realized that she knew what she was looking at.

 

“Very well. You heard her. Let's work around this. We've done it before and will do it again.”

 

With that, he dragged her out of the house so that they could review the prints one last time.

 

“Why didn't you mention this sooner?” he demanded as they walked back. “That's useful information when working on homes!”

 

“You didn't need an engineer to look at it. Plus, I did give you my resume,” she said, pointing to her ever-present large purse. “It says it very clearly on there. Have you looked at it?”

 

“No,” he said unsteadily, wishing he had. “How an earth did you end up here? Your talents are being wasted in this small town.”

 

“I'll say. But, I need to finish my degree, and ever since I followed my pretty boy ex to this town, I haven't wanted to move since I like the people so much. It's weird, but that's my life.”

 

“But why engineering?” he pressed as they sat down, she on his desk per usual.

 

“Well, they make the most money, and I needed a ticket out of Jakku. This college gave me a full ride, so I picked up what little I owned and moved here for college. Then got stuck here.”

 

“That can't be the only reason,” he persisted, looking her in the eye. “You're too selfless and kind to have a purely mercenary attitude.”

 

“Not all of us grew up rich like you,” she said, starting to get uncomfortable. “I grew up in foster care, with a series of terrible caregivers and worse homes. I guess I just wanted to design good homes? Something that was better than I had growing up, where I was always alone and miserable. This has been the closest I've gotten to my dream so far.”

 

Her gaze had become unfocused and uncertain. She was telling him a lot more about herself than she ever had before. She was worried he'd reject her, say that she was nothing, just like everyone else had before him. 

 

But this was Ben. He was different in every possible way as he gazed at her with something like compassion. When his hand turned her face toward him, she saw his eyes for herself and felt something warm and comforting for the first time.

 

“I grew up with everything, and I still grew up alone and miserable. Having parents ignore you hurts just as much as not having them, at least from where I'm standing,” he said gently.

 

He took her hands in his, not wanting her to leave the intimate moment.

 

“This place is special to me; all my best memories growing up were here. Plus, I really do care about my parents, as much as you hear otherwise. I always wanted their love, but never found a way to earn it. Now it's just complicated.”

 

“I'm sorry it's complicated. I'm still jealous that you have something that can be complicated. But there's still time to fix that, right?” she asked, hopeful still.

 

“Yes, there is,” he said with a rueful look before squeezing her hands and getting up. “I'm glad that you came on this project. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you.”

 

She blushed before heading back to her desk.

 

\-------

 

The next month brought more positive changes to the beach house. With the major structural components resolved, there was new wiring and insulation that needed to be removed and installed. Air conditioning and heating was being installed in the home to survive the winter months, as well as make the summer humidity more bearable.

 

That second month also saw a blooming in the relationship between Ben and Rey. When he needed to release stress after phone calls to Snoke and Hux, he took to hacking at the overgrown bushes and plants. 

 

Rey made sure he and others had enough water as the temperatures increased. If she lingered near him, everyone pretended not to notice, as her presence always made him more agreeable. 

 

By the end of each day, Ben was becoming more restless. He was tired of his normal routine of working, going to the gym, and then sleeping. As the days grew longer and warmer, he felt that desire to once again embrace the beach life as he had when he was younger.

 

He had always been a hard worker. He lived for his work. And yet, it didn't seem like enough anymore. He had all these fond memories and fun activities so close by, but no one to share it with.

 

Rey continued to look at him in such a way that he secretly hoped that she had changed her mind. He had been against getting involved with her, but with each passing day, he was certain she wouldn't be petty like that. 

 

The flirting and looks they shared were becoming not enough.

 

Rey was of the same opinion. Ben was different from anyone she had dated. He cared too much about some things, and the way he protested her constant trips outside in the heat, and especially his horror at hearing of her rough childhood through further conversations, led her to believe that he cared, and wouldn't leave her behind when the summer ended.

 

One night, after a slightly less stressful and busy day, Ben was finishing up his ramblings when Rey noticed that he was looking at the waves lapping at the shore.

 

When he was done, silence reigned as it always did until one of them got up from their customary positions.

 

Instead, she asked, “Want to go for a walk with me along the beach? I always go each night before bed.”

 

If she was going to live in a beach town, then she was going to enjoy every second by the beach she could. She walked along the water even longer during the summer now that it was warmer.

 

He silently considered her, his face becoming serious until he got up and reached for her hand. She let him take it.

 

“I think my parents used to do that after they put me to bed,” he said quietly as they walked down the freshly painted steps.

 

“It's very soothing for me,” she said. “I feel at peace out here, away from the madness and people.”

 

“I can see why. It's quiet. There's no one telling you what to do. No annoying bosses,” he said with a self-deprecating tone. 

 

“Indeed, but it can be lonely when alone.”

 

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that. She took a step closer to him, eyes dancing. He smiled.

 

“Indeed. But not anymore.”

 

And each night after that, they walked together. Sometimes they talked, and other times they didn't. It didn't matter, as they were just glad to have the company and support.

 

At some point, he began sliding his arm around her back while they walked. As the water got warmer, she began dipping more of her legs into the water, until she began wearing her swimsuit under her clothing in hopeful anticipation. 

 

The first time she stripped down to her bathing suit in front of Ben, his hungry stare drove her into the water at once, in order to cool off.

 

Ben wished he had the option, but he remembered to bring his after that.

 

\--------

 

By the third month, a month full of fireworks and firecrackers from the Fourth of July celebrations, more of the cosmetics were being done. Ben scrimped where he could on paint and other supplies, but the contractual budget still wasn't where he needed it. 

 

Rey would look over at him worriedly whenever he was looking at money. Somehow, she just knew from looking at his body language, and it baffled him to no end.

 

He wanted to know her like that.

 

One particular night, after everyone else had gone home, Ben was still staring at the budget and trying to figure out what he could cut. He didn't want to remove anything, but he was running out of options, as there were still a few more weeks worth of labor and supplies needed.

 

“Ben,” said Rey as she moved to kneel next to him, “what's your plan?”

 

“I don't have one right now. I've run out of options. I refuse to cut back pay again,” he said before she suggested something like it. “Everyone deserves it.”

 

“I have an idea. I know it'll make you uncomfortable, but it might be for the best.”

 

“What is it?” he asked as he turned, desperate for anything.

 

She took one of his hands in hers before saying, “What if you call your parents? Tell them what you're looking at and explain why you need more. I bet they'd understand and would be happy to help if it meant it was just the way you and them wanted it.”

 

He let out a long breath.

 

“You're right. That does make me uncomfortable. Give me my phone now, before I lose my nerve.”

 

\--------

 

Han and Leia were sitting at home, about to have dinner when Ben called. Both looked at one another in shocked silence before Leia picked up the phone.

 

“Ben?” she asked softly.

 

For a moment, everything was quiet. Neither parent knew what to expect, and then they heard Ben's worried voice.

 

“They didn't answer. I should hang up right now.”

 

Leia was about to speak when she heard a female voice come on the line in the background. 

 

“Give them a moment, Ben. What if they're trying to get into a quieter place to talk to you?”

 

“I guess,” he said. “But this is still a terrible idea. They won't like it.”

 

“What won't we like?” demanded Leia, choosing then to butt in.

 

“Oh, Mother. You are there. It's the beach house. It's coming along well, except that my initial estimate of total work needed was off.”

 

“How much off? What more was there?” piped in Han, remembering everything that Ben had initially stated as needing to be done.

 

As Ben explained, Han nodded in understanding. Leia was still trying to puzzle out who the woman was.

 

“So if you needed to do that much more, then your budget must be off a bit,” stated Han, understanding the problem.

 

“Yes. It's off. I've saved money where I could, and my assistant somehow managed to convince everyone to work for less than usual, but even that's not enough.”

 

“I bet I could convince them again,” said the unknown female voice.

 

The sounds over the phone became muffled, as though Ben was covering the mouthpiece.

 

“You'll do no such thing. You deserve much better pay for putting up with me and everything else here. As does everyone else. Let me just ask them, as you suggested.”

 

The older couple exchanged looks. Between Ben having an assistant and him talking so kindly to her, both were very curious about her.

 

“Mother? Father? You still there?” he asked, mouthpiece uncovered.

 

“Yes, we are. How much more money do you think you'll need to bring the old house back to its former glory?” asked Han.

 

“You mean? You'll actually do it?” stuttered Ben.

 

“Of course,” stated Leia. “The conditions changed. I'm surprised you didn't bring it up once you knew the full extent of changes.”

 

“I didn't want to disappoint you,” he said after a beat. 

 

Leia thought she heard the low sound of skin brushing against other skin.

 

“You haven't,” insisted his mother. “You never have. We still love you very much and appreciate all that you've done. I hope you're working on it a little yourself.”

 

“Almost the entire time,” he confirmed. “I couldn't help myself.”

 

“That's a relief. Well, tell us how much it'll be, and we'll transfer it over to you at once. May the good weather be with you as you finish the house,” said Leia.

 

“And make sure you get out sometime and enjoy Naboo for us,” added Han. “The fair should be coming soon. You should go; you used to love it.”

 

“We’ll see,” said Ben hurriedly. 

 

After that, the money was discussed, and then they all said their goodbyes.

 

“We love you, Ben. And we miss you,” said Leia before hanging up.

 

\----------

 

On the other end of the line, Ben was shaking. Rey did her best to rub her hands with his, but it was doing nothing.

 

He seemed relieved, but there was still so much anxiety.

 

“Snoke's going to freak out when he hears about this,” he said finally.

 

“He’ll survive. Don't focus on him, Ben,” she said as she climbed into his lap.

 

His back went ramrod straight at once.

 

“And what should I be focusing on besides my lack of job when I return? We don't renegotiate. It's just not done.”

 

“Snoke is a cheapskate who doesn't deserve you,” said Rey vehemently. “Besides, this is a special job. He knew that going in. He has to make allowances for change.”

 

“He hates change, almost as much as I do,” said Ben as he became more aware of Rey scooting closer to him.

 

“Change is good and bad. I'll show you good change,” she challenged, her eyes dark and mysterious.

 

“I'd like to see it,” he said, pressing his face as close to hers as he could without touching.

 

Her hands moved quickly, taking possession of his face. As her small fingers traced his jaw and cheek, her mouth descended on his.

 

For a moment of pure bliss, Ben forget everything else. There was only Rey and the need to be as close to her as he could. He kissed her back fervently, loving every sensation as their lips crashed against one another and their tongues fought for dominance. 

 

When he regained control of his faculties, his hands found her hips, enjoying their shape and pressing them against his. She began grinding against him, and he moved with her to find a rhythm as one hand found the top edge of her jeans. 

 

When Rey began scraping her nails against his scalp as she touched the long strands, Ben stood up with her still in his grasp, making her still for a moment.

 

Then, he gently placed her down on his desk after sweeping everything off of it. Her hips still swung precariously off the edge of his desk as he continued to press against her while his mouth found her neck, biting and sucking on her skin with relish. Rey returned the favor, enjoying his moans as she did so.

 

By the time they got off the desk, they had each given one another at least one hickey, and his shirt had been opened up partially. They only stopped because it was getting uncomfortable. 

 

He helped her off the desk, all while trying to hide his body’s strong, hard reaction to her.

 

It didn't work; she eyed him with growing interest. Her hands came up to help him return his shirt to rights, and if one hand brushed up against his pants, neither complained.

 

After that, the two left, not sure where they went from there.

 

\---------

 

As Ben fell asleep that night, all he wanted was to continue things with Rey. He wasn't sure how to ask or deal with all the thoughts swirling in his head, but at least he knew she wanted him. 

 

Rey nervously paced along the beach that night, trying to decide if she had done the right thing. Now that she had made her feelings known, she wanted to see what he would do. 

 

The next day brought an opportunity, as the worker supposed to be painting the outside of the house a light blue called in sick.

 

“Rey, have you ever painted a house before?” 

 

“No, but I'd love to learn if you showed me,” she replied eagerly.

 

“I'm glad we're both in clothes that can get dirty. C’mon,” he said as he got up.

 

Soon, he was showing Rey how to use a roller, and the two made steady progress to lunch, discussing painting techniques that he had learned growing up, as well as telling stories along the way. 

 

After lunch, the two got back into painting. Rey watched Ben as he eagerly covered the siding. He seemed to enjoy it so much.

 

“Ben, does Snoke really not like you helping out at all in these projects?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” he said as he continued to slide along. “We can't watch everything if we're distracted by helping with something else.”

 

“But you love getting involved and are a pretty hands-on type of guy, aren't you?” asked Rey curiously. 

 

“Always have been.”

 

“Then why work for Snoke? Why not go out on your own?” she asked hesitantly. “You seem so stressed whenever you think or talk about him. He pushes you to do things that make you uncomfortable. Why not do it yourself? You could choose any kind of building then, too.”

 

He was silent for a time, and she continued on with painting. She knew he'd need time, which was why she asked early on in the afternoon. 

 

An hour later, he asked, “Why are you suggesting I go out on my own? Out of curiosity.”

 

“I just, I don't know,” she said, fumbling for words. “You seem happier here. And, I, I want you to be happy.”

 

“Does it have anything to do with you not liking Snoke as well?” he insinuated. “Because you wouldn't want to stay with me if I went back to him?”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by me going back with you? How does that work?” she demanded, looking at him oddly. 

 

“Exactly that. You're fantastic, just what I need for an assistant. I'd happily keep you until you have enough saved for grad school, and even then, you could work less hours I figure,” he said, his thoughts from the night before returning.

 

“You really want me to come with you? Back to the city? But what about college?”

 

“The city has lots of excellent architecture schools, and based on the grades on your resume, you won't have any problems getting accepted into one,” he said with pride. 

 

He had finally looked at her resume after the door incident. It had been enlightening. It was easy to tell that she was on scholarship.

 

He looked over at her, only to see her staring at him with something akin to awe and joy.

 

“You want me with you,” she breathed, her eyes catching his.

 

“Of course. You had doubts?” he said with a shrug. “I may not  _ need _ you, but I want you desperately. I know engineering firms, too. It wouldn't be hard to find you a job eventually. I just hate the idea of losing you to begin with.”

 

That had weighed heavily on his mind the night before as well. The job was getting closer to being done, and the thought of not seeing her again after that was intolerable. Bringing her back with him, to the city and opportunity, was the only feasible choice.

 

“I accept,” she said, rushing him and kissing him on the lips.

 

In her rush, she pushed him against the house, hands on either side of him. 

 

For a few minutes, the kiss grew in intensity until Ben pulled his hands off the house and onto Rey's hips. That was when he felt the paint slide off his hands.

 

Another equally horrifying thought filled him. His back was also covered in paint now.

 

He pushed away from the house and Rey's confused face and turned around. Then Rey began to giggle.

 

“Oh, so you think I'm funny-looking, do you?” he growled, picking up a paintbrush for touch ups from the tray. “How about you match?”

 

“You wouldn't dare,” she said, but he proved her wrong. 

 

All the laborers came running when they heard Rey's first peal of a scream, and once they realized that the two were throwing paint at one another, they backed away slowly and disappeared.

 

Eventually, the two called a truce after both were thoroughly covered in speckles of blue paint, in their hair, on their skin, and covering their clothes.

 

“I think we should take a dive in the water after work,” said Ben nonchalantly. 

 

“With pleasure,” she agreed.

 

\-------

 

Later that evening, after everyone else had left, the two grabbed towels from the closet and walked to the edge of the hill overlooking the beach.

 

Then, quick as lightning, Rey pushed Ben to the ground and shouted, “Last one to the water has to strip fully!”

 

Next thing she knew, Ben was cursing and calling for revenge. Then he was up.

 

As the two raced down the hill, they taunted one another, and Ben slowly caught up.

 

“I'm faster than you!” he crowed triumphantly. 

 

“Big shock, tall behemoth,” she called out, trying to move faster in the sand and also trying to kick it at him.

 

“Now  _ that  _ was uncalled for,” he claimed as he closed the distance. 

 

As he passed, he pushed her forward slightly, almost making her lose balance as she screamed in protest. She was fast to turn and try to push him.

 

Soon, it turned into a pushing contest, grabby hands going for one another's body, especially the hips.

 

They were finally almost to the water when Ben decided to break the rules. He stopped after pushing her one time, and as she came barreling toward him, he picked her up and hefted her onto a shoulder.

 

“Ben! Put me down! This isn't fair!” she shouted, kicking him and screaming like a banshee.

 

“Calm down, she-devil, we're almost there,” he said with a chuckle, loving her fierceness.

 

His brisk pace continued until he was almost to the water. Then, she made one last-ditch effort to break free.

 

Her legs moved as one to pummel his stomach, and he was unprepared. Caught breathless, his knees gave out, and he fell into the water, taking Rey with him.

 

Both hit the water at the same time, the cool water enveloping them both. As he hit the water, he let go of Rey to prevent him landing on her.

 

Moments later, the two surfaced from the depths, hair plastered to their faces.

 

“Well, that's one way to get in the water,” said Rey with a giggle as she admired Ben's waterlogged state, his clothing sticking to him as well.

 

“Neither of us won. Now what?” he asked, his eyes going to her body barely hidden by the soaked clothes.

 

“Then we both lose. Strip,” she said, standing up at once. 

 

A moment later, she lifted up her shirt, and then dropped her jeans. Ben watched in rapt fascination and silence.

 

When she was left in only her bathing suit, she slid into the water a little, until her bottom half was covered by the water. Then, she removed her bikini bottom, flicking it onto the beach. She went a little further in, and she removed her top.

 

Ben watched as she slid the straps down slowly, and he could see the faintest outline of her breasts in the water. He stood up and began stripping at once to join her.

 

It was Rey's turn to enjoy a show. His was much faster, though, as he cast off his pants and shirt. In his excitement, he dropped his swim trunks before getting in the water, and Rey was eternally grateful.

 

When he saw her lust-filled gaze, his own look turned predatory, crouching down and taking long strokes to reach her.

 

“Did you like what you saw?” he asked. “Do you want more?”

 

“Yes,” she panted.

 

Lips found one another, and hands strayed to places so far always hidden, but no more.

 

Ben sat on the shallow sea floor as Rey straddled him, enjoying every sensation as they slid along, her hands exploring what she had long been curious about. Ben buried his face in her chest, tasting and sucking to his heart's content, and to low moans of encouragement from Rey.

 

“Rey,” he breathed as he stopped a moment to look up. 

 

“Yes,” she affirmed, sliding her hips against his, arousing him further. 

 

“Mine,” he whispered as she bent down to kiss him, and he thrust into her embrace.

 

“Yes!” she cried, tearing her lips from his in ecstasy, hair flying everywhere, her hips pushing forward. “More.”

 

“Don't stop,” he grit out, his hands pulling her completely against him.

 

Another thrust, and both screamed as he filled her completely.

 

“Don't move,” she demanded, swirling her hips.

 

“Not yet. It's too good,” he moaned.

 

“Finally,” she said, resting her head against his neck.

 

As their heartbeats slowed to match, their eyes met, and knew the other was ready. 

 

One thrust led to another, and before long they reached their peaks. 

 

“Ben! I'm coming!”

 

As her walls squeezed him, he let loose a howl, screaming, “Rey!”

 

As their release tore through them, Rey's hands grabbed hold of Ben's weakening arms anchoring them in the sandy floor.

 

“Rey, I don't think I can hold this much longer. We need to get to the beach,” Ben groaned before pulling out.

 

The two limply made it to their towels before Rey climbed on top of Ben, wanting to be close.

 

The joy in her eyes was the most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen. It filled him with warmth all over again, never wanting to let go of that moment.

 

He pulled her down until her head lay in the crook of his neck. There, both rested contentedly. 

 

They didn't leave until they realized that the wet sand that they picked up from coming ashore had gotten  _ everywhere.  _ Then, they got up, determined to continue their moment at the house since there was at least one bed that hadn't been moved from the house in preparation for repairs. 

 

They put on their bathing suits and strolled up the hill, hand in hand. Just outside the house, they shook off as much sand as they could.

 

Inside the house, both were almost recovered. The dark, heavy-lidded eyes remained captive in the other's until Ben pressed Rey against a wall, not wanting to wait any longer.

 

Soon, Rey was eagerly pushing down his pants, and her mouth bit down on his shoulder, wanting to mark him.

 

Ben pawed at her bathing suit, enjoying the sensations of pinching her through her suit and hearing her whimpers. 

 

“More, Ben. Please,” she begged.

 

He complied at once.

 

\-------

 

When the morning came, the two found themselves in the bedroom, arms and legs entangled, their hair a mess, and bodies happily sated.

 

“I've never slept so well before,” yawned Rey with a smile.

 

“Just wait until next time,” said Ben with a wolfish grin. 

 

\--------------

 

The next three weeks introduced both Rey and Ben to some of the happiest moments they had ever had until that point. 

 

As the two finished working each evening, the nights were filled with exploration of all sorts. The nighttime action was unforgettable, but now that Ben had her, he wanted to show her the rest of town. 

 

Their walks led them into town most nights, where he took her to his favorite old-fashioned ice cream parlor, and they listened to outdoor concerts, sometimes even dancing under the moonlight during said concerts.

 

With each passing day, the two grew closer, personally and to finishing the project. 

 

\---------

 

It wasn't until the day before the yearly fair that they finally finished the house. No one was more excited than Ben, who was glad to release everyone, as well as have the free time to attend the fair with Rey.

 

He called Snoke and his family to share the good news, and then set about closing everything up.

 

The next day, Snoke made a surprise visit to Naboo to inspect the house.

 

Both Ben and Rey showed him around, though Rey was not as gracious as Ben. 

 

At the end of the tour, Snoke pulled Ben aside, leaving Rey to lock up the house.

 

When she came back, Ben was gone, leaving a grinning Snoke waiting for her.

 

“You seem very capable for an assistant. It's too bad he won't be needing you after this,” said Snoke as he approached her.

 

“I don't understand,” she said, confusion filling her face. 

 

“Surely you know his history with assistants. He never keeps one more than a few months. You're useless to him now. He's getting ready to head back to the city even as we speak.”

 

“No. He wouldn't dare,” she said, approaching Snoke and going toe-to-toe with him. 

 

“Why not? What are you to him other than a pretty bimbo he can use? Did he promise you something?” he asked insidiously. 

 

“Well, no, but he made it pretty clear-"

 

“That he’s coming back to work for me,” said Snoke. “It's what he's always wanted. He proved himself capable of asking for help and gaining the trust of the client. He's done well. He will be rewarded handsomely. You wouldn't want to stand in his way, would you?”

 

“That's a lie!” she cried, punching him across the face, sending him flying backward into the sand.

 

It seemed all the heavy-lifting had paid off. Her punch was much more powerful now, and Snoke was quite shocked.

 

“Ben Solo is many things, but he isn't going back to you! You don't deserve him,” she spat before stomping away.

 

At least on that point, she was fairly certain. Ben had seemed more determined by the day to go off on his own. She refused to believe it, and that he would abandon her.

 

When she finally made it to her home, though, she was crying. She felt miserable. She didn't want to stop him from a great opportunity like this, but the thought of losing him, of him abandoning him, destroyed her.

 

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door and crying. The fear of losing him crippled her into inaction, and she hated herself for it, as it always did that.

 

A few minutes later, though, someone knocked on the door.

 

“Rey? Are you there? You about ready to go to the fair?”

 

Flying up at once, she pulled open the door and slapped him. “You!”

 

“Rey? Why are you crying?” he said, barely noticing the slap and bursting into her tiny apartment. “What happened? Who do I have to kill?”

 

In that moment, Rey knew that Snoke had indeed lied. Not only that, but he probably did it to get back at her for whatever Ben had said to him.

 

“Rey, is this because of Snoke?” he asked carefully. 

 

She nodded.

 

“I'm going to-"

 

“Wait, Ben!” she said, pulling him to her. “I already clocked him. What, exactly, did you tell him before you walked away and left me alone with him?”

 

His face twisted into a pained expression. 

 

“I'm sorry I did that, Rey. It just felt so good to finally tell him that I didn't need him anymore. That I had all I needed in you.”

 

“Truly?” she asked.

 

“I never thought I'd say such romantic, sentimental things, but yes,” he said. “How else am I going to go off on my own? I have to have you. Besides, I refuse to stop whatever is happening between us. You're coming with me.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, leaning into his welcoming chest. 

 

She wasn't going to be alone anymore.

 

His arms enveloped her, his nose rubbing against her hair. 

 

“No, thank you, Rey. For showing me that I am more than what I thought I was. For proving that I can break free of my past, and have an even better future.”

 

For a few more moments, the two stood there peacefully, content in one another's presence. 

Then, she said, “If you let me go, I'll go get changed. Then we can go on that ferris wheel you so love.”

 

“You know, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about that fair,” he teased, before Rey ran off to her bedroom.

 

\-------

 

They didn't make it to the fair that night, but they did the next two nights, enjoying many trips on the ferris wheel. On the last night, Han and Leia even joined, excited by the prospect of their new home, and of meeting Ben's girlfriend. 

 

A week later, after a much-earned vacation and trip to Maz’s restaurant, the two packed up their belongings and headed back to the city. There, Ben set about finding old contacts and friends, and Rey applied for grad school. 

 

When Rey finally finished her master's degree in architecture, she joined Ben's firm, allowing them an even wider scope to design and construct buildings.  

 

They were married soon after that, on the beach of Naboo, surrounded by family and in front of the beach house that brought them together in such close quarters. 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
